An Angels Song
by omgoshxitsxmeg
Summary: Why is Bella so mature? How at 6 or 7 years old did she make sure her mom paid the bills? This is my theory. She has a memory she doesnt even know about. Until the eve of Edward's birthday........DISCLAIMER: I dont own yada yada yada.
1. P R O L O G U E !

[AN: Yo. This is a first-timer here. Critism welcome. As well as an editor. This prologue is explaining how Bella was so mature and alerted of her mothers well-being.

Our beloved Bella was 4 when Renee and herself were resided in California. Renee went through one of her eccentric hobbies and did a little housekeeping for a nice wealthy couple once. She brought little Bella along while she cleaned.

At that time Bella had a little Barbie doll whom she named Millie. Bella then stumbled upon the backyard garden shed while Millie and herself were playing explorers. It was old, worn and dirty.

She decided, with the persuasion of Millie, to see if there was any treasure or candy of sorts. She peered in the cob-webbed window and saw rusty tools, worn seed bags, etc.

Bella lightly put pressure on the door and it eerily creaked open. She suddenly found herself immersed in a wonderful world. The beautiful hues of the rosy sky, the soft fragrant lilies in the shallow pond with bubbling waterfall nearby.

Then suddenly a couple appeared before her. The only reason her mouth did not drop with the quickest flicker was as to keep her collected exterior. The cause as to why that would happen would be the warmth of their smiles, the pallor of skin, the shockingly melted golden eyes, and their glittering marble-looking skin.

As though soft and sweet bells surrounded her delicate eardrums, Bella distinctly heard the woman's voice penetrate the air.

"Welcome to Mahsume', Isabella. I am Aurora, and this is my brother Maximus. We are here for one purpose and that alone is you, my dear girl."

Bella quickly inquired, "I would prefer Bella, please. Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, how is this possible?" At that time Maximus explained.

"We are immortal Bella. We are Vampires." They politely waited for it to sink in. "Are you going to eat me?"

They quickly replied with a curt "Of course not. We hunt animals, that is why our eyes are golden. Vampires who drink human blood have crimson colored eyes. Any other rumors are thoroughly false. We cannot sleep, we 'glitter' in the rays of sun as you see now, and have superb strength and speed."

Bella took a minute to relax in the lush grass beneath her. She closed her eyes reveling in the warmth of the sun's beams of golden light.

She quietly inquired, "Why am I your purpose here?" They bobbed their heads in an understanding motion and replied, "You are also an immortal, but your transformation has not taken place. We are here to prepare you for your duty. Which is to discreetly keep the peace of earth and all of its inhabitants. This may be a lot to take in, but we have all the time in the world."

Her eyes bulged, jaw slacked, she sputtered, "W-well how did I-I become of t-this duty? How is time not a factor? And when shall this transformation take place?"

Her speech accelerating to a great speed with every passing word. Aurora and Maximus simply lowered to her level on the ground, and peered at her with the power of their smoldering eyes.

"You were simply in the right place at the right time, this world has no time continuum, and the changing occurs on the eve of your loves birthday at your age of 18." Aurora simply stated.

Maximus calmly reached his hand to Bella's pale cheek and stroked the heated skin. Oddly, Bella tensed for a minute, before calming to the icy cool touch.

"Thank you." Bella managed to squeak before asking, "When do we start?"

Over what seemed like years, Bella was taught how to control her basic abilities. They explained to her that when the transformation was complete, she would undergo a flashback, bringing back her training to her thoughts.

With the last of her training still fresh on her mind, she strolled through that garden shed door with an eerie squeak.

[AN thanks so much for reading. Ill try to update soon. Review please so I may improve.


	2. P I C T I O N A R Y !

[AN: Im sorry if the format was hard to read...thanks for reading.

Reveling in the cold embrace of my Edward as he hummed my lullaby

never felt so calming and peaceful. I slowly drifted to a dark abyss.

Waking to a bright Saturday sun, I felt the rock-like arms of my beloved wrapped around my petite waist. I smiled a genuine smile gazing dreamily at my engagement ring.

His eyelids fluttered open. "Well, good morning to you too." Smiling that crooked grin of his. "What will we do today, dearest fiancé Edward?"

"I believe breakfast is in order first, my bride." He replied happily. "Well, in a human moment I will be there."

"It's a date." He hurriedly gave me a kiss, that of course made my heart flutter. Off to the bathroom. Humming happily, I tested the water and stripped down.

Lathering the strawberry scented shampoo, then rinsing I realized the day. Why it was June 18th! Only two days until Edward's birthday!

I guess I will have to talk to Alice. She will know what to do. Grabbing a simple t-shirt and jeans, I dressed and made my way downstairs.

With cereal eaten and note to Charlie written, I hopped on Edward's back and he sprinted to the Cullen mansion. Alice immediately me dragged to her room when we arrived.

"Do you have any ideas of what you are going to get him?" she inquired excitedly. "Well, no actually. I don't, that's the main reason I'm here."

"Oh, I see. Well think of his favorite things. Maybe the latest CDs, A new Volvo, some shirts. Give or take. Maybe even all of the above." she giggled like a 8 year old school girl.

"I really don't know, Alice. I guess I'll be mulling it over tomorrow. I feel so guilty putting it off until now. I guess it slipped my mind with the wedding and all."

"Of course, it happens." Alice smiled comfortingly. "Thanks, Alice." With that, I walked down the hall to Edward's room. As some jazz music flowed throughout the room, I attempted to scare Edward.

I laughed at the thought. I was 2 feet away when he suddenly grabbed my waist and hugged me to his chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Haven't I told you before, I am the best predator ever imagined. Now, why would you try to scare me?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm not really sure. I just felt like it." Edward then replied by tickling my sides and stomach and saying, "Well I just felt like doing this!"

I think my squeals and giggles could be heard through the whole house. He then stopped and planted a sweet and loving kiss on my smiling lips.

"Well Mr. Cullen, our wedding date is set, my dress tailored to perfection, the florist and photographer paid, and everything else I can think of. I believe our dream wedding is planned and set."

He grinned madly, landing another succulent kiss on my lips. "I still cannot believe you said yes."

"Well, our compromise made it bearable. You getting to see me human on our wedding day, and I getting changed on our honeymoon."

"Yes, though I will miss the blush of your cheeks, the brown of your eyes, and the warmth of your skin as always."

"Well I-" At that moment of course it would be Emmet to burst into the room yelling "Pictionary!" With enthusiasm you would see everywhere at Chuck-E-Cheese.

I immediately jumped from the couch, eager to play. And, being myself, tripped. A nose-dive to the floor, caught by the arms of my beloved. "Ah, yes I will miss that too." Edward chuckled, his breath fanning over my face.

"Wah...huh?" Completely losing my train of thought. "All right, lovebirds lets get the show on the road." Emmet boomed. Edward then picked me up and ran to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"I love this game!" I squealed. "All right, we will split up in teams of 4. Bella, Edward, Carlisle and I on one, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice on the other." Esme politely instructed.

With Emmet's jokes and the game of Pictionary we played until 2 in the morning. Edwards mind reading on one team and clairvoyant Alice on the other, we were tied.

We decided to stop for my sake. I bid everyone farewell and Edward ran to my house. Stopping at the door whispering, "See you in a minute my love."

With that he leaped into the trees and through my window.

I quickly got the key from the eave and unlocked the door. I crept silently, hearing the loud snores resounding from the sofa. Tripping upstairs, I gathered my toiletries and pajamas smiled at Edward and turned on the shower.

As I waited for the water to heat up, I thought about when Edward and I told Charlie and Renee about the engagement. The strongest memories were the puce color of Charlie's face, the perfect 'o' shape of Renee's mouth, and the delightful smiles on our faces.

It took two whole days for them to finally accept it. And Charlie, realizing I was getting married took away my house arrest. Breaking out of my reverie, I took of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

After showering, I pulled a brush through my damp, tangled hair and brushed my teeth. Pulling on my pjs, I stepped through my doorway and into my Edward's arms.

Nuzzling my neck, he carried me to my bed. I sighed in contentment. "I know the exact thing to get you tomorrow." I whispered excitedly.

And I did. It was a Black 60GB Video iPod. It can hold 20,000 songs, lots of movies and pictures, for in the car and when we move around. Of course, I had some help buying it.

"If it's from you I know it will be." I could practically hear the adorable crooked grin in his voice.

"That's my Edward, the gentleman." I replied. He chuckled softly into my ear. Ever so sweetly, he whispered smoothly, "These are the moments I will treasure when we are married."

At that point, I turned and tenderly gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

[AN: I resorted to googling 'perfect gift for your rich fiancé'. Hahahahha. How desperate is that? It didn't even help an iPod just popped in my head. :. Hopefully, this satisfies. Once again, critism is welcome.


	3. AN :

so sorry.  
i just moved in with my dad.  
got a cat yesterday.  
and.  
my dad doesn't have word.  
so ill be redoing my story for the time being.  
and posting it on my new account.  
reneexsaysxrawrr.

sorry.  
once again.  
have a nice day.  
oh.  
and add me on myspace. stupid.  
i know.  
stop laughing. 


End file.
